Breakfast in Bed
by BreadThief98
Summary: Ezra attempts to make Kanan breakfast for Father's Day but fails miserably. Takes place before Twilight of the Apprentice. BreadThief98 Father's Day Special!


**_Today is Father's Day, and I know that it's almost over, in fact it will be by the time some of you read this, but I couldn't get a Mother's Day fic ready in time so I really wanted to do this. Two hours at my computer later, and here we are! Enjoy this Bread Thief Father's Day Special!_**

* * *

Kanan woke up to the sound of metal clanging together. He smelled something that could only be described as the demonic offspring of burnt kaff and smoke. He turned to his chrono and saw that it was only 0500 hours. "Why would anyone be cooking at this hour?" he grumbled. Then, a terrible thought hit him. Was Hera attempting breakfast again? His stomach lurched at the thought. Deciding that he needed to play hero and step in before another food poisoning disaster occurred, he tenderly climbed out of bed. Kanan's hair was still in its usual ponytail from the night before, aside from a few loose strands. Kanan quickly put the ponytail back together before stepping into his boots and leaving his cabin. Suddenly, there was a shout, followed by a thud coinciding with the sound of clanging and a cry of pain, a cry of pain that did not belong to Hera. Kanan rushed next door to the kitchen where he found Ezra sprawled on the ground in the middle of a puddle of kaff. He was covered in flour, batter, and coffee, and his bedhead was astounding. In other words, Kanan's Padawan was a complete and total mess. The kitchen looked liked a Lothan tornado had ravaged it. On the stove, there was a griddle that was overflowing with charred batter. The kaff pot, while it was undamaged, was on the ground at Ezra's side. The smoke, Kanan realized, was coming from the microwave where three unfortunate pieces of nerf bacon met their end. Ezra looked up and a nervous grin spread across his face. "Surprise?"

Kanan immediately pulled Ezra out of the puddle of kaff. "Are you alright?" he asked. "What were you doing cooking at this hour?" Ezra hissed in pain as his weight shifted to the side. Kanan noticed the signs immediately and lowered him to the ground. "I'm okay," Ezra hissed as his eyes squeezed shut in pain. Kanan frowned and eased Ezra's left boot off of his foot. Sure enough, the ankle was already starting to swell. "No, you're not okay. Can you stand? I need to look at your ankle. Did you burn yourself when you spilled the kaff?"

"First off," Ezra replied, "My arms hurt a little, but I'm fine. Second, I need to finish making you breakfast in bed." Ezra's face morphed into panic as he realized he let the beans spill.

"Wait, what?" Kanan asked.

"I said my arms hurt a little but-"

"No, go back to the part where you said 'breakfast in bed,' Is that what this is about?"

Ezra sighed. "Just let me clean this mess up and I'll explain everything."

"Sorry kid," Kanan retorted, "but you're not going anywhere on that ankle."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MUSTAFAR HAPPENED IN HERE?" Kanan and Ezra looked at each other, then at the source of the voice, which happened to be a shocked, angry, and confused Hera. Behind him, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper looked _very_ confused.

Ezra suddenly looked extremely nervous. Kanan looked up and answered. "Hera, can you and the others clean this up? Ezra was trying to make breakfast and hurt himself."

"Is he okay?" Hera asked, suddenly concerned.

"I'm fine," Ezra replied before Kanan could have a chance. "Just having a bad day, that's all. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never screwed up this kind of cooking before. I'll clean it up."

Hera looked down at Ezra's ankle and shook her head. "I appreciate the thought, but you look like you need your ankle checked out."

Ezra sighed and watched as the other crew members got to work. Kanan turned to look at Ezra and smirked. "Now, is it going to be the easy way or the hard way?"

Knowing there was no getting out of going to the medbay, Ezra allowed Kanan to hoist him onto his back and allowed his master to carry him to the medbay.

As they left, Hera couldn't help but watch. "I don't get it," Zeb asked. "Why would Ezra want to make breakfast today off all days?"

Hera smiled. "I think I know."

* * *

When Kanan and Ezra reached the tiny room that made up the _Ghost's_ medbay, Kanan sat Ezra down and got a pillow to use to elevate Ezra's rapidly swelling ankle. "Shirt off," Kanan ordered. "I need to make sure you didn't burn your arms."

Ezra nodded and loosened the top half of his jumpsuit before removing the yellow undershirt. His arms were not red enough to arouse concern, but they were lightly burned enough to need medicine. Within a few minutes, Kanan had a medical scanner and some burn medicine out. As he dressed his padawan's wounds, he began asking questions.

"So why were you making breakfast in bed?"

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked.

"Well," Kanan began, "we have the day off and you have no chores this morning. You sleep in every chance you get. And why breakfast in bed? And why keep it a secret?"

"Uh…" Ezra began nervously. "I…Well…I don't know how to explain this…but you know what today is right?"

"Today's Father's Day isn't it?" Kanan asked, eyes wide.

"It is…" Ezra mumbled. "I haven't seen my own father in years and well…you're the…closest thing I have…"

Kanan smiled warmly and found himself wrapping his arms around Ezra. "Thanks kid," he replied softly. "I mean it."

When Kanan released the embrace, Ezra looked up. "You're not mad about the breakfast are you?"

Kanan chuckled. "I'm not mad. I appreciate the thought, but I would prefer you not to sprain your ankle next time. What happened anyway?"

"I had just finished making the kaff," Ezra replied, "and I was going to check on the pancakes. I saw that they had burned so I reached to take them off the stove quickly and lost my balance. Then, I accidentally overcooked the bacon thinking ten seconds is the equivalent to one minute. Not to mention the coffee was burned. It's all a mess. I really wanted to do something for you but it didn't turn out as I had hoped."

When Kanan was finished, Ezra had a brace on his leg and bacta on his wounds. "Better?" Kanan asked.

Ezra smiled and nodded. "Much better. Thanks."

As soon as Ezra had gotten his shirt back on, they made their way back to the common room, Ezra's brace allowing him to put weight on his ankle. When they reached the kitchen, they found an amazing surprise. "Happy Father's Day," Sabine squealed.

There were five places set at the table, each plate filled with space waffles and non-burned nerf bacon. Next to each plate was a glass of juice and a fork and knife. In the center, there was a bottle of syrup nd a container of butter. The kitchen was still a mess, but that could be addressed later. By the look on Hera's face, she wanted the six of them to eat as a family.

The meal was amazing, as Sabine was one of the crew's better cooks. With the Empire constantly hunting them down, it felt nice to do something a normal family would do for a change

By the time they were all done eating and the kitchen was clean, Kanan and Ezra had gone into the common room to play a game of holochess. Halfway through their game, Ezra threw his arms around Kanan. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" Kanan asked.

 _"For everything."_

* * *

 ** _So what did you think? Did I fill you up with happiness and joy for once? Happy Father's Day to all you wonderful fathers out there!_**

 ** _The thing about the bacon being burned was actually an Easter Egg. I don't know if I mentioned this before, but when I was younger, several years ago, I was making my parents breakfast. I made bacon in the microwave and when it called for ten seconds, I nuked it for an entire minute. Let's just say that was the end of both the bacon and the plate. I wasn't in trouble fortunately. It was too funny and still a funny memory to this day._**

 ** _See you all Wednesday!_**


End file.
